The Tales of Friends
by LetItGoAndDefyGravity
Summary: No one's seen Elsa for well over 6 years. Then one day she arrives on Anna's doorstep out of the blue. It's like she never left, except for the fact that she's brought her young son with her. Then of course there's the ex Elsa left behind all those years ago... Jelsa, Kristanna Hiccstrid. Fic told non-chronologically. Prompts encouraged! Rated T but may go up due to strong language
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Well I'm not affiliated with Disney or Dreamworks. This story came about ages ago when my friends and I wondered about a Friends AU with the RotBTFD group. And thus this fic is born based (Loosely) Upon friends. Warning there's not much Jelsa in this part. In fact each chapter won't be chronological and may focus on other ships and characters. Sorry.**

 **Please enjoy!**

 **Warning: Swearing, implications of sex, teenage pregnancy, slight emotional abuse and mention of physical abuse. (If I missed anything I apologize and please let me know so I can add it in)**

* * *

0

Elsa's world is tinged red with _pain_. She's holding tight to Ellie's hand, but all Ellie's encouragements fall on deaf ears. All Elsa can do is scream and cry and sob and breath. Carl's voice cuts through the fog of Elsa's mind.

It's cold in the room, Elsa notices in a daze. Of course it would be. There was a raging blizzard outside, and the house was snowed in. It was the tenth of December and one of the coldest nights in recorded history. When Elsa had gone into labour, there had been no way to get her to a hospital. So here she lay on a rickety bed, feeling the cold trying to reach her and enter into her womb and child.

 _Not fucking likely._

"Elsa, you need to push now." Elsa can barely comprehend the words but she nods, she nods and pushes. She keeps pushing even when she thinks she has nothing left. She wants to give up. She wants to stop. She wants to yell at the small creature _why now? Why did you have to come now? We weren't ready yet! I wasn't ready yet!_ Elsa wonders if she means tonight or in general. Both are true.

Finally, after what seems like years and years and also no time at all, Elsa hears it. A small, thin cry. She slumps back, exhausted. Out of her sight, Carl and Ellie fuss over the child, cutting the cord and bathing it. Elsa doesn't see. As she relaxes and closes her eyes, the image of _him_ (She refuses to say his name in her head) floats up. Would he be comforting her? Or dancing around the two preparing the baby, trying to get another peak. Elsa smiled in a daze.

"Elsa?" Ellie's voice was quiet and questioning. Elsa snapped back to reality. Ja- _he_ , wasn't here. _And he never will be. Never again. Pull yourself together Elsa._

"Yes Ellie?" Ellie looked at her. Elsa could not tell if it was with sympathy or pity. Elsa could barely bring herself to care. Finally, Ellie placed the now calm child in her arms.

"It's a boy," she said quietly. "Carl, well. he said before, but I don't think you heard. He's quite small, only five and a half pounds, so we'll need to go to the hospital when the roads are cleared." Elsa heard most of what Ellie said, but she was also distracted by what she held in her arms. He was so much lighter than she expected, so tiny and small. On his head, he had a small tuft of silvery blonde hair, just like hers. And that's when it hit Elsa, really hit her. He was hers yes, but she was also his, in every way. This little boy was a part of her and was a part in her life. She loved him so much. Every inch of her body ached for him. She held him close.

"We'll be alright, won't we?" Elsa was crying again. But that was alright. She realized the boy was looking up at her, confused. Elsa let out a choked laugh at his expression. Slowly, she leant forward, until their foreheads were nearly touching.

"Elsa honey?" It was Ellie again. Really Elsa was lucky to have her, she mused as she looked at her child. And Carl too. They'd taken her in when even her parents had abandoned her. Elsa was so grateful, and had no real way of communicating that. She'd never been good with words. "Elsa, what's his name? It's alright if you don't know. We can figure it out later."

"No, I know." She'd known what his name would be long before she'd ever got pregnant.

" _I stand by what I said! Kirk is a kickass name!"_

" _You're just saying that because of Star Trek! And even then, Kirk's first name is James, dummy!"_

" _Oh fine! What would you call this hypothetical first born boy then smarty pants?"_

" _Well... When we were kids, Anna and I, whenever it snowed, would build a snowman. Always the same snowman. We called him Olaf. And so I've always known. That''s what I will call my child."_

" _...Can Kirk be like a middle name then?"_

"It's Olaf. Olaf Kirk Arendelle"

* * *

1

Elsa cursed as she flung the door open to her _apartment-that's-just-a-closet-let's-be-honest-really_ and cursed again as the door hit the counter used to make food right next to it. Elsa hissed and turned to face her small son in her arms, who was laughing and giggling at her annoyance. He reached out and a grabbed a tuft of her hair that had fallen out of her braid. She sighed before laughing a little herself.

"You laugh now, little one;" she said to him as she placed him in his crib as she stripped of her jacket and bag. "but trust me, you won't be laughing when it's you who has to deal with this-"

" _I've had it! You can't keep fucking do this! Get a fucking grip! Jesus fucking christ what the fuck's wrong with you!"_

" _Well you know, what? I don't need this shit from you! I expect this bullshit from everyone else, but I just want some fucking support from you, no matter how crappy!"_

"Uh oh." Elsa sighed and looked at Olaf, who was looking at her and giggling again. "You know honey, you'd think they'd get tired of it eventually, wouldn't you?" Elsa dropped on the bed, exhausted.

You'd think she wouldn't be so tired on one of her few days off. Elsa was currently working as a maid in fancy hotel, clearing up after people's shit to pay the bills. She also took night classes three times a week to earn her high school diploma, which she'd been unable to receive due dropping out once she became pregnant. She'd always been bright and was on track to receive the diploma in July.

Did that mean the others would have graduated by now? Anna wouldn't have. She was still younger than Elsa and probably wouldn't leave high school until the end of the next school year. Hiccup should have graduated this past Summer. Elsa wondered what he was doing now. Was he taking care of her sister? She hoped so. Then there was... _Him._ Elsa shook her head. She would not think his name. It would bring back all the feelings that Elsa had been forced to push so far down. The last time she'd even come this close to thinking it was...

Elsa shot up and ran to the calendar. There it was, December tenth.

"Shit!" Elsa gasped, then winced. "Sorry Olaf." Elsa fished her only loose change, three dollars, out of her pockets and put it in the swear jar she'd been using for a few months. "Oh Olaf!" she picked him up and swung him around, causing him to giggle again. "I can't believe it's your birthday! I'm such an awful mother! One second!" Elsa grabbed her things again, and, once sure that her purse contained enough money to actually buy what she wanted, she set off with Olaf in tow.

They lived in a less than reputable part of town. Elsa was always careful to only come and go in broad daylight, in the main streets. After her night classes, she would sleep over at Carl and Ellie's, where she always dropped Olaf off before hand. It was safer than the alternatives.

Elsa was so distracted by her thoughts, she didn't notice the youth in front of her. The poor girl slammed into her and went sprawling. Though to be fair, Elsa wasn't that much better off.

"I'm so sorry miss!" Cried the girl desperately. "Listen, I really didn't realize you were there, and I wasn't looking where I was going and I seriously can't believe that I just did that!" The girl was panicked. Elsa took pity on her.

"Hey hey hey! It's alright." She said calmly and slowly. "It was an accident! You're not in any trouble!"

"I'm not?"

"No."

"Oh thank you so much! Oh, here, you got a little dirt on you!" The girl patted Elsa down and Elsa humoured the girl, smiling. "Well thanks miss, I gotta go! I'll see you around!" Elsa tried to answer, but the girl was already gone.

Elsa and Olaf finally approached a little store, that Elsa knew would have exactly what she was looking for. She went up to the cash register with Olaf in one arm, and the cake in the other.

"That'll be 6.99 please." Elsa reached for her purse. It wasn't there. Elsa checked her other pockets. It still wasn't there. She looked in her bag. Her purse was gone. But how? _The girl!_ Elsa could have throttled that dirty-haired brat! "Miss?" There was a line. People were staring. Where was the purse? Oh God, why now? Why?

"I umm.. I!" Elsa's throat was closing, her eyes were beginning to fill with tears. "I'm sorry, I, um, oh God!" And Elsa ran outside. She sat on a bench and sobbed. Inside, the next girl in line looked at the cake. It was snowman. Underneath was the caption, _Happy 1st Birthday!_ The woman looked at the cashier.

"I'll take the cake too please?" She nodded. The girl payed quickly before she ran out with the cake. Elsa was still sitting on the bench, her bag now upturned as she searched through it desperately.

"Here." Elsa looked up. There was a woman, a couple years older than her, offering her the cake. Elsa rubbed her eyes, staring at the woman in shock. "Listen, my arm's getting tired do you want the cake or not?"

" _Here."_

"" _What?"_

" _Here!"_

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I noticed that you couldn't get the book you wanted. So I bought it for you!"_

" _Oh. Thank you. I'm Elsa."_

" _I'm Ja-"_

Elsa took the cake cautiously before thanking the woman. Who sat down beside her. Elsa took the cake out of the box and sung to Olaf, who clapped happily, while the woman tried to join in. They ate the cake right there with their bare hands. The woman introduced herself as Esmeralda, and she told Elsa that she had a son, Djali, who was Olaf's age.

"I- I'm Elsa." Maybe things were going to be alright.

* * *

2

Olaf would not stop sobbing. Carl and Ellie were at their wits end, trying to entertain the boy enough to calm him down. But nothing worked. It didn't help that, to Olaf, everything they were doing was _wrong_. They changed his diaper _wrong._ They played peek-a-boo _wrong._ Everything they did was _wrong wrong wrong!_ Not that it wasn't entirely unjustified. Olaf had never been away from his mother for more than a day. It was now entering into his second week without her. It was bound to make him a bit fussy.

Still, the only time they'd had any peace was when Esmeralda and her new husband, Phoebus, had come over with Djali. He and Olaf got on like a house on fire and the two boys had been completely content playing with Djali's toy goat until the family had to return home.

Elsa had been delayed from returning by the weather, which had been bad enough to completely trap her a day away by car. Neither of the two wanted to worry Elsa more by telling her how bad Olaf was actually being. Still, that did not stop Elsa from calling whenever she got the chance, just to hear Olaf's voice. And when she realized she wouldn't be able to get back for his birthday, Elsa had completely broken down on the phone.

Olaf had been worse than usual on his birthday, and not even cake had calmed him down. The closest thing was the picture they had of his mother from when she was pregnant. When they'd figured that out, Ellie endeavoured to show him all Elsa's pictures she could. She had dozens from after Elsa had joined the household, already 5 months pregnant, but they started to slow down after Olaf's birth. There were even less from after she moved out.

Ellie knew why Elsa had gone away, even if she refused to tell them. College was a big step, and she knew Elsa was ready to take it. But Ellie was not keen on how _far_ it was. They lived in the suburbs of NYC, and Elsa would be living out in the city, though in a very rundown area most likely. To move that far... Ellie would hardly ever see her anymore. She had no idea when Elsa had become like a daughter to her, but she had. And now, she was going to lose her.

It felt like Elsa had always been part of their lives, like she was meant to be there, rather than being thrown to them by the whims of fate.

" _What are you doing?"_

" _I'm sorry! Please, don't call the cops! It was just so cold, and I needed a place to rest. I'll leave now, I'm sorry I just..."_

" _Oh honey calm down! Come in here right now and I'll get you cleaned up!"_

" _R-really?"_

" _Oh honey, of course! I'm Ellie!"_

" _Oh, umm, Elsa."_

No one was expecting the car to pull up at eleven at night. No one was expecting Elsa to leap out and practically break the door down. But no one was surprised when Elsa reached her son, pulled him into her arms, and he finally, finally stopped crying, and simply yelled;

"Mama! Mama!" Elsa turned towards Ellie happily, and there was only one thing Ellie could say.

"You know, I bet you smashed that college interview."

"It… It wouldn't happen until September."

"We know." Carl said quietly. Elsa looked at them both and smiled.

"Thank you."

* * *

3

It was snowing lightly at the beach. Elsa and Olaf sat there quietly, bundled up tightly, both with ice cream cones as they watched the waves roll in. Elsa had woken that morning feeling suddenly distraught, so she had skipped school, and taken Olaf to the beach. Olaf had laughed and splashed in the sea, and built 'Snand men' as he called the mixture of snow and sand. Once he had tired, she had bought him ice cream, and then they sat and watched the surf. It was quiet. But that was alright. Elsa remembered the first time she'd done something like this, with _him_

" _Elsa?"_

" _Mmmn?"_

" _I wanna go back to that beach. Don't you?"_

" _Mmmn..."_

" _Are you even listening?"_

" _No. I'm basking in our glow."_

" _Well, come on! Next time this year, we go back there, and do it all again!"_

" _Mmmn... Sure. Now stop hogging the blankets."_

It wasn't the same beach, hell it wasn't the same day. But Elsa couldn't help but hope that he did it to. That sometime during December, he found the time to sit at a frozen beach and watch the waves.

"Mommy?"

"Yes Olaf?"

"What you thinkin' 'bout?"

"Nothing honey. Come on, there's a hamburger place over there, and I bet if we ask they'll have some cake for you!"

"Really?" Olaf waddled off slowly in excitement. Elsa watched in amusement. She looked at the waves, and just for a second, allowed herself to conjure up his face in her mind. She sighed. She turned away. She left with her son.

* * *

4

When Elsa had been in high school, she had been on the figure skating team. There had only been a couple of them, but they'd all been determined to keep it going. They'd met every Sunday. It had been cathartic. Of course, when leaving everything behind her, Elsa had left the team behind too. She hadn't skated since she'd left. Until the day of Olaf's fourth birthday.

"What do you want to do for your birthday Olaf?" Elsa had asked earlier that week.

"Mmmn... Cake!" Elsa had laughed.

"Don't worry honey, we'll definitely do cake. But what else?" Olaf had gone very serious for a moment, before finally deciding.

"I wanna do something with ice and snow... Ice skating!" So ice skating it was. Anything for her son.

Elsa looked at the ice apprehensively, before looking towards her son. He was tottering around proudly on the skates, grinning like a cheshire cat. Slowly, she and her son stepped onto the ice. Elsa was home. This was everything she had missed. She helped her son around slowly. marvelling at how quickly he was picking it up.. That didn't mean she planned to let him skate alone, no matter how tempted she was to race and _jump and leap and glide and... Oh how she'd missed this!_ They skated for several hours, both ignoring the pains in their legs and the cramps of their feet. And finally Elsa could stand it no more. She looked around, the rink was nearly empty. She pulled Olaf to the side.

"Honey? I want you to stay right here. Just for a few minutes, okay?" Olaf nodded happily, and Elsa kissed his cold red cheeks.

Finally, she let it go and began to skate around the rink faster and faster, until everything was a blur. The routine she'd learned, all those years ago came to her, and so she began to perform. Not everything went right in the routine, but Elsa couldn't bring herself to care. This was her. _She was 16 again, doing the routine for the first time, and who cared if she couldn't get quite right? And all her teammates are clapping! And-_

She heard one clap. It comes from her son, looking at her in awe. But she doesn't see her son. she sees-

" _Pretty impressive!"_

" _Really? That's all you got to say?"_

" _You got a problem with that?"_

" _Come on! Tell me what you really think!"_

" _What I think? Well, honestly? You were amazing. Blew me and everyone else away."_

" _Really?"_

" _Hell yeah!"_

"Mommy?" Elsa looked down. Her son was pulling at her. "is it time to go?" Elsa looked around her. They were the last ones on the rink.

"Yeah, it is little one. Come on, let's get some dinner."

"With cake?"

"Yeah honey. With cake." As they left, Elsa stared at the rink. She would be back.

* * *

5

Elsa met Hans on a warm summer's day when Olaf wondered off at the park and Hans found him. He and Elsa met and hit it off right away. She blushed and giggled and even gave her number, but she didn't seriously expect anything to come from it. So when she actually got a call from him, Elsa was at a loss. It took her so long to make the leap and go on a date.

6 months later, their relationship was going strong, and for the first time ever, Elsa and Olaf spent his Birthday with some sort of father figure. He came round early with gifts and made the two breakfast in bed. He took them to an arcade and allowed Olaf to go nuts, even when Elsa gently advised he stop before Olaf was sick.

She'd wanted to call Esmerelda, but Hans had convinced hr not too. After all it was enough to spend the day with just him and Olaf. He'd looked so sad that he wasn't enough for her that she dropped it.

After Olaf was sick Hans took them to the movie theatre to watch a movie before taking the two out to dinner where a huge cake was waiting for dessert. After that, they returned to Elsa's apartment (with the cake in a container for safekeeping), and put Olaf to bed. It had been the perfect day.

And everything was _wrong_. Elsa didn't know why she felt that way, but it was a feeling she couldn't shake. Perhaps that was what fuelled the fight between the two. Elsa didn't know how it started, but she was all too clear on how it ended. Hans had called her _an ungrateful little whore content to suck him dry and give nothing in return_ , before storming out in anger. Elsa had opened a cupboard, grabbed Hans' latest 'gift'. A bottle of fine wine. After drinking the lot Elsa began to feel light headed and dizzy. She could deal with Hans tomorrow. Perhaps she'd take a couple semesters out of college like he'd suggested. It's not like her art was really that good after all. Elsa collapsed on her bed, giggling and sobbing as she drifted into oblivion.

" _Elsa? Elsa wake up! Wake up!" Elsa opened her eyes. She was in an empty white landscape devoid of life. And right there in the middle of it, was_ him _. A little older, a little more wisdom in those eyes, but-_

" _What happened to your hair?" He rolled his eyes._

" _You would ask that wouldn't you?" Elsa shook her head in confusion._

" _I'm dreaming." The phantom cocked his head at her. "Aren't I?" He looked around them._

" _Your guess is as good as mine. Though, I'm fairly certain I'm dreaming too."_

" _You're not dreaming! You're just a figment of my imagination!"_

" _Right back at you!" They glared at each other before Elsa broke into laughter._

" _Listen, what does it matter. Can't we just... Savour this moment? He swallowed hesitantly._

" _Sounds like a plan." Than night, if only in her dreams, Elsa let go of all her inhibitions as she allowed herself to become one with him again. After they had satisfied each other, they lay beside one another and talked softly about everything and nothing._

Elsa awoke with a massive headache and an antsy Olaf. Meanwhile, in the middle of Manhattan, a man awoke from the alcohol fueled dream of his lost love. The two both got up and prepared to face angry lovers after the night's consequences. Both tried to stop thinking of each other. Neither could.

* * *

6

Tina Toofer, or Tooth, as everyone affectionately called her, loved her job. She loved the children, who were constantly making her cards and giving her heartwarming, gap-toothed smiles. She loved her coworkers, whom she had formed such meaningful bonds with over such a short time. But most of all, she loved working and spending time with her boyfriend. They'd been together for nearly two years and Tooth honestly felt that they'd been the best two years of her life.

Except... There were times when he would stop, and he would seemingly look right through her. She felt like he wasn't seeing her for her, but just a stand-in for someone else. She remembers voicing her concern to his friends once, forcing herself to have a joking tone. She remembers some of them looking at each other warningly. It was then she had learnt about the mystic ex-girlfriend. And once she'd heard it once she heard it everywhere, more in what he wasn't saying than what he was. _Elsa would have liked that. Elsa would have gone to dinner with me. Elsa, Elsa, Elsa!_

Tooth had no idea what had happened to the elusive Elsa, but from the way no one talked about her, yet she seemed to be ever present in all these people's lives, Tooth had come to the conclusion that Elsa must have died, cutting her _perfect_ relationship short. Tooth often had to chide herself, it wasn't Elsa's fault she died, or that the boyfriend she left behind was so obviously in love with her. Tooth could live with that, she could help him move past his dead girlfriend. It was only later that Tooth realized just how much she'd relied on the 'Dead Girlfriend' as a scapegoat for all the relationships problems.

It had all started when a new child entered her class. Her boyfriend had taken two weeks off due to a family emergency in Burgess, where he'd lived until Middle School, so Tooth had entered the classroom feeling a little lonely. Just as she was beginning to do registration she looked up as the door opened suddenly and Principal North entered with a woman and child. The child was clearly hers, but Tooth couldn't help but be surprised by how young the woman was, to have a six year old child.

"Children!" North boomed, "meet your new classmate!" The young boy needed no prompting from his mother to come forward and introduce himself.

"Hi I'm Olaf! And I like warm hugs!" Any doubts Tooth had had about the woman's capabilities as a mother were completely banished by the proud smile the mother was giving him.

"Okay, well, Ms. Queen and I will take our leave now! Say goodbye Olaf!" Olaf turned and embraced his mother.

"Bye mom!"

Olaf was a joy to teach. He was genuinely kind and considerate to everyone, and, while he wasn't the brightest, Tooth had never seen a child with such determination. She recalled one lunch time, she had found him in deep conversation with the lunch server, Mr. Kronk. The two had hit it off so well that Olaf began making a card for him in class afterwards. Olaf did that for a lot of the staff, including herself.

But the incident that stuck with her the most was the time he caught her looking at a picture of her and her absent boyfriend together. Tooth wasn't sure why she was being such a wimp about the separation. It was only two weeks, and they'd talked the night before on the phone! _Maybe it's not him you miss... Maybe you just miss the idea of him._ Tooth shook the traitorous thought out of her head. She loved him... Didn't she?

"Hi Ms. Toofer! What're you looking at?" Olaf's bright voice jumped her out of her reverie.

"Olaf, you frightened me!" Tooth admonished, turning towards him gingerly. "I was just... Looking at a photo, of my boyfriend." Tooth briefly wondered what she had come to, sharing details of her love life with a six year old. As Olaf leaned over her to look, he spoke casually.

"My mom had one of them."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, but he was really mean to her and made her cry." Tooth looked at him in shock. Did he mean..? "But, then, when he tried to hurt me, mom told him how mean he was and we left!" _Just what have this child and mother been through?_ Olaf continued on obliviously. "So we came over here and now I'm living with Auntie Esme and Djali and mom's trying to find a new place to live and I- Hey! I know him!"

"What? Olaf, what do you mean?"

"Well, he looks different, but I've definitely seen him before! He lives in the box in the wardrobe!" Tooth decided to take it as just another one of, 'the things kids say'. She had a growing list in her drawer.

Once Olaf had left, Tooth thought on what he'd said about his mom. She really had to admire the woman honestly. It was an abusive relationship, so she'd taken her son, and got out. That took guts. She looked at her picture one last time, before putting it away, lost in thought.

Her boyfriend came back to work a day early.

"What are you doing here?" She'd cried happily when she'd spotted him in the teacher's lounge.

"Got back late last night and didn't see the point in staying home!" he said before giving her a peck on the lips. Tooth frowned a little. He hadn't even bothered to call her? She dismissed her petty thoughts and smiled at him. "So, anything happen while I was gone?"

"Well we got a new kid in, who's a total sweetheart." They continued to talk as they prepared the classrooms for the oncoming day. When the children filed into the room the two were talking at her desk. Olaf walked right up to them.

"You were in the picture that Ms. Toofer was looking at!" He stated. Her boyfriend smirked, though he looked slightly troubled.

"Oh really?" Olaf nodded. "Are you new then buddy?"

"Mmmhmmm. I'm Olaf, and I like warm hugs! It's also my birthday! My mom is going to buy me cake! She said so!" Olaf looked up at him and nodded. "You are the one who lives in the wardrobe." As Olaf skipped off, Tooth had laugh, though her boyfriend looked even more troubled.

"Sorry about that, wa were just having a little conversation last week and… What's wrong?"

"I- What's Olaf's last name?" Tooth looked at her boyfriend. He was still looking at Olaf.

"Queen. Why?"

"N-nothing. I'll- I'll see you." Tooth was distracted by her boyfriend's concern for the rest of the day. That was until lunchtime, when she got a notice that several of her students had been fighting. She was most surprised to find Olaf on the list. When she came into the hall where the children were being kept, she overheard a snippet of conversation.

"Well there's two. One's called Marshmallow and the other's called Olaf after me! Marshmallow is bigger than Olaf, so he protects him."

"Really?"

"Yep! If you come over and bring Scrump, I can get Djali to show you his goat. He keeps saying the goat doesn't have a name, but I think that's just silly." Tooth had to laugh at the conversation before she walked in. There two of the perpetrators sat, in deep conversation.

"Lilo, Olaf?" Both looked up, fear and shame clear in their eyes.

"I'm really sorry I got into a fight with Myrtle. And bit her. And pulled her hair." Tooth sighed. Until Olaf, Lilo had been the newest student. She'd come at the beginning of the year after moving from Hawaii. She was odd and liked odd things and was generally _not like everyone else_. So she got picked on. This wasn't the first time she'd fought back, and nor, if Tooth guessed correctly, would it be the last. She turned her attention to Olaf.

"And what about you Olaf? I am disappointed to see you getting involved in this." Olaf looked at her stubbornly.

"I'm sorry for hurting Myrtle and all her friends. But I'm not sorry for helping Lilo. My mom taught me that love is putting someone else's need before your own. So that's what I did." Tooth didn't know how to respond to that. From the blush on Lilo's cheeks, neither did she.

Soon, parents were called, and punishments were handed out. Both Lilo and Myrtle received a day of suspension, while Olaf got off with a warning, though he was still being taken out of school for the day. Tooth kept it to herself that she was completely on Lilo and Olaf's side.

Everyone was picked up. Except Olaf. Tooth and her boyfriend watched as Olaf waited alone.

"What's taking his mom so long?" Her boyfriend asked, clearly bored.

"I think Olaf said his mom is in college on the other side of town." He raised his eyebrows.

"Professor or student?"

"Student. And young too! I think around a year younger than us." her boyfriend was now looking suspicious. "What is it? What- What's wrong?" He looked down, before muttering

"I need to check something." He walked over to Olaf and sat down beside him. Tooth watched in hearing range, fascinated. "Hey bud." Olaf looked up, his head tilted to the side.

"Hi?"

"Hey, listen, I need to check something. Would you mind telling me your… full name? Like middles and everything?" Olaf's face brightened.

"Oh! Okay! Hi there, I'm Olaf Kirk Arendelle!" Olaf stopped suddenly. "Sorry, mom says it isn't Arendelle anymore, it's Queen." He stuck his hand out hesitantly. But her boyfriend didn't notice. He shot up, muttering an apology before turning back to Tooth. His eyes were wide with panic, he was visibly shaking.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"I- he!" He sat down, breathing heavily, trying to get back into a reasonable frame of mind. He finally looked up. "You met his mom right? Right!?" Tooth nodded, slightly scared. "What was her name? I need to know I-"

"Olaf!" A new voice came through the hall. His mother was here. She and her son were embracing and she was talking to him softly, whispering and shaking her head.

"What's the matter with you?" Tooth muttered to her boyfriend, now white as his hair.

"It's her." Tooth was confused, and then a sudden coldness set in as she realized. No one had ever said _she_ was dead. Tooth had just assumed. And the way he was looking at this woman...

But perhaps she was wrong, Tooth thought desperately. Perhaps she was someone else, _anyone else_. Her boyfriend was staggering towards the embracing duo, and everything suddenly seemed hazy and distant. And then she heard him utter that one word, that one name... " _Elsa"_ " And Tooth's heart broke into two.

The woman looked up sharply, and gaped at the man who was suddenly a stranger to Tooth, a stranger she loved all too much in her splintering heart. Elsa was staring at him, with tears in her eyes. She looked so terrified, yet the love in her eyes was unmistakable. Tooth realized dimly that she was going to fight for her relationship, and she also realized dimly she was going to lose. She'd never stood a chance to his precious Elsa, and she never had. The woman still stood there, frozen in time. Finally, she opened her mouth, and let out on word. It broke the spell cast on all of them, and dashed any hope Tooth had left.

" _Jack."_

 **Thank you for reading! please review, favourite, follow and whatever else. If you're interested, PM or review me prompts! They can be anything from a fluffy piece when Jack and Elsa were in high school, or why they broke up, or anything else, about any of the characters!**

 **Next Time: Anna, Merida and Jack walk into a bar. It doesn't end well**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hi guys. It took some time, but here's the next chapter. A reminder that this story doesn't necessarily follow a linear structure chapter to chapter, so the opening scene actually takes place before the end of the last chapter.  
**

* * *

When Elsa left home, she set herself very clear ground rules:

 _. No contact with her friends from her former life, physical or verbal,_

 _. No wallowing in the land of what might have been,_

 _. Complete and utter detachment from Jack Frost, her ex-boyfriend._

Elsa had stuck to those rules viciously all these years.

But there was one exception: Anna. One of Elsa's biggest regrets was leaving Anna behind with no more than a scant note to explain - though that was far more than anybody else had gotten.

So Elsa did keep tabs on Anna. She routinely checked on Anna through facebook and twitter, and always read the weekly posts on her sister's blog. It made her feel close to Anna in a way she felt she never could be again, even if Anna did mention Jack from time time.

Now Elsa was thankful for it, as it had afforded her a shot of reaching out to her sister when she most needed to. After all, Elsa was living off Esmeralda's hospitality, and as much she was assured it was no issue, the house was getting cramped with three adults, two rambunctious boys and Esmeralda and Phoebus' little baby on the way. In a fit of desperation she'd fired off a message to Anna on her blog, asking her to meet her at her favourite coffee place (That she was always raving about in said blog of course) To talk around 12 on Saturday. When Elsa had known Anna, she hadn't been naive, but she had certainly always seen the best in people, so Elsa was pleased, but not shocked, that her invitation was accepted. It probably helped Elsa had specified a very busy, public area for the meeting.

She'd been sitting at this table since 10, ordering endless amounts of snacks to placate the staff and her own nervous cravings. Anna was a party planner, and she had a lot of connections. Surely she'd have some idea of where Elsa could rent a place in the city that didn't leave her unable to support her child? Not that she was going to mention Olaf. She couldn't risk it. Anna was still close to Jack, and Elsa knew there was no chance Anna would keep her mouth shut about Olaf if she knew. He might not care about her, but Elsa got the feeling he'd certainly care about Olaf.

There was a napkin torn to shreds beside her phone. Several plates were stacked around her. _It's official,_ Elsa thought, somewhat wryly, _I'm a wreck._ As a mother, she was usually far more neat and ordered to compensate for her son, who could make a mess of anything if given long enough. She felt like she was 17 again, nervous and out of place.

Elsa heard a sharp gasp. She looked up… and was greeted by the sight of her sister, gaping like a fish.

"Elsa?" Anna asked in disbelief.

"Anna." Elsa began to choke up despite herself.

* * *

 **The Night Before**

Anna had been in shock when she got the request on her blog to meet, from someone claiming to be Elsa. Kristoff had been adamant about not going.

"You've talked about Elsa on there before Anna," Kristoff spoke easily as he moved around her kitchen, grabbing utensils and ingredients for dinner. Anna was sat at the table, staring hard at the screen of the laptop, as if scaring the information she'd longed for all these years out of it. "There's nothing in that note that implies this Elsa is actually your Elsa." He sat down on the chair beside her and gave her a short kiss before looking at the screen too. "It's your decision but… I don't know if you should do this." She smiled at her boyfriend. Anna had known Kristoff couldn't really understand this, but she couldn't think of anyone else she was close to with an impartial opinion.

"Kristoff… She's my sister," Anna placed her hand on Kristoff's shoulder in reassurance. "I'll know if it's her or not, and if it isn't, I won't even say a word to them. But, well, I," Suddenly Anna was nervous and lonely and desperately sad, as though she were 15 and her sister wasn't here anymore after years of existing exclusively for Anna to orbit around. "I'll always regret if I don't go now, if I lose my sister again."

"Anna… I'm worried how you'll feel if this person isn't her." Kristoff said lowly, grasping her hands. "If it's just some guy playing a practical joke, how are you gonna handle that?" Anna grinned at him, hiding her worry behind a well placed smile. Kristoff stood up and began chopping the vegetables unevenly. "Besides, why not contact Jack too? You always said you thought she was closer to him then to you towards the end."

Anna flinched slightly. No matter how 'adorable' their relationship had been, Anna had always been slightly jealous having to compete for Elsa's attention with her budding relationship. Not to mention the real end…

"I… She wouldn't contact him after what happened." Kristoff looked at her, curiosity sparked despite himself.

"What d'ya mean?" Anna sighed morosely, she _hated_ looking back at those last days.

"Jack and Elsa broke up a month before she… Left." Anna shuffled lower in her chair. "it was a really _really bad_ breakup." She remembered it. Jack had already left for college and Elsa was left behind, slightly lost without the relationship she and everyone else had used to define her for well over a year. "I mean… Looking back on it, their relationship had a lot of issues."

But no one had actually thought it would happen, that Jack would actually break it off… _he did though, and I lost Elsa because of it._ Anna thought, still slightly angry even after so long. "They both loved each other I think.. But I also think that wasn't enough anymore." Kristoff and Anna looked at each other in the small cosy kitchen. Kristoff had a frown on his face; Anna stood and got on her tiptoes to kiss it away. So perhaps they weren't in love yet, but Anna couldn't imagine ever wanting Kristoff out of her life. Was this how Elsa had felt, all those years ago? Maybe Anna could understand leaving if that was the case.

* * *

 **Present**

Elsa wanted to stand and embrace her sister. She wanted to cry and hold Anna and say _sorry, sorry, I'm so sorry for leaving you._ But she didn't. Instead Elsa gestured for Anna to sit, as though she were completely in control. Elsa could probably blame motherhood for that. Once they were sitting, Anna grabbed her hand, as though she was making sure Elsa wouldn't disappear. The thought made Elsa guilty.

"I've missed you so much Elsa." She couldn't stop looking at her sister. After all these years Elsa just wanted to drink in the sight of her. _She's gotten taller too_ Elsa noted in her mind.

"I.. I missed you too Anna." Her voice wobbled slightly as Elsa recalled all the nights she'd cried for Anna, hating herself for being too cowardly to tell Anna that she was leaving. Luckily Anna didn't seem to notice. Soon they were engaged in a lively conversation as though they'd never been separated.

"I mean I just can't believe you're actually here! Kristoff said it couldn't be true, but I knew better. I knew you'd come back one day, you would never leave forever and.." Suddenly Anna cocked her head in confusion, "How did you know about my blog Elsa?"

"Well… I've been following it really since you started."

"Really?" Elsa ducked her head in embarrassment at her sister's wide hopeful eyes.

"Well of course! I… I wasn't able to be part of your life anymore, but that didn't stop from wanting to know about it. I'd always regretted leaving you like I did."

"Really? I'd always hoped you were reading but I could never be sure! Ooh, what was your favourite post? Did you see about my college days? Oh, and speaking of college, I know I dropped out, but in my defense I-"

"Anna, Anna! Slow down, we'll have time for that, I promise. I don't want to go back to no contact with you. But… Right now I have something a little more serious to talk about." Elsa sighed slightly. She'd been dreading bringing this conversation round to the point, but it now looked like she had no choice.

"What?"

"Anna I need your help." Anna's eyes widened in surprise. Before Elsa had.. Left, she had always been reluctant to ask for help. And Elsa couldn't deny that she still bristled slightly at the thought. But this wasn't about her, it was about supporting and providing for Olaf by any means necessary. When Elsa glances over at Anna, she noted that she seem to be lost for words.

"...What?" Anna repeated in confusion. There was nothing for it, Elsa decided.

"I just got out of a… of a pretty serious relationship."

"Elsa I don't understand-" But Elsa had to get this out now, before she backed out and didn't tell her sister anything.

"I only have about a week's worth of clothes, I've been crashing at a friend's house for a while but I don't want to impose on her." When she dared to glance at her sister, she looked confused, but not unsympathetic. "I know you're a party planner with Rapunzel, so I was hoping that you have contacts who could suggest a cheap apartment?"

"I..." The gears in Anna's head were turning, Elsa knew her sister well enough to see that, but she couldn't guess what Anna was thinking about.

"Anna? I'm so sorry to spring this on you, I was desperate and I had nowhere else to go. I have a bit of money saved up, so don't worry about that!" _Why am I babbling?_ Elsa thought unhappily.

"You need a place to stay?" Anna was talking slowly, clarifying Elsa's request before making her thoughts known. In the back of her mind, Elsa noted that Anna had never shown so much foresight when they'd been children together. Anna had grown up without Elsa.

"Yes, but only if it's no problem, I wouldn't want to impose." Taking a deep breath, Elsa calmed herself. She'd asked. The worst Anna could do was say no.

"Elsa, I know exactly what to do!"

"You do?" Was this good? Elsa didn't know. But seeing her sister so excited was more than enough reason to justify ignoring her ever constant worries.

"You can come be my roommate! It'll be just like when we were kids!" Anna grabbed Elsa's hands as she bounced in excitement. Elsa couldn't help but smile. It could be just like the old days! ...But it wasn't the old days. Elsa had her son to think about.

"Anna… I can't." She withdrew her hands and looked at the table awkwardly. It was better this way, right? She was protecting Olaf. That was the most important thing right now.

"Why not?" Anna looked hurt. She was withdrawing and Elsa could see anger and resentment, small but growing in Anna's eyes. Well, it wasn't as though Elsa didn't deserve her condemnation.

"I just.. can't."

"But Elsa-"

"No!"

"What did I ever do to you?" Anna said in such an indignant, hurt tone that Elsa winced slightly. She tried to mediate nonetheless,

"It's not that simple Anna, surely you know that?"

"Why not?" Her voice was rising slightly, and Elsa glanced at the other patrons nervously. Any attention called to herself these days was bad attention. She tried to hush Anna, however all that did was set her off more. "You _left me_ Elsa. You left and didn't even talk to me for nearly 7 years!" Anna's voice broke slightly. _What would happen if I tried to apologize?_ Elsa thought, _or if I just… Explained everything?_ There was no question that this was her fault. She deserved all the condemnation Anna could lay on her.

"Anna, please I-"

"And yet, when we do see each other, it's because you need something? What the hell Elsa?"

"I'm…" _sorry. I love you. I miss you_. "You're right. You're right. You deserve a better sister." Anna looked up sharply at that. Clearly she wasn't expecting it. "Things in my life are really different now. Maybe one day I'll tell you why." Who even knew if she ever would do that? Elsa obviously didn't. But it placated Anna slightly.

Elsa made to leave, placing a twenty dollar bill on the table to cover her eating habits. Anna stopped her.

"No don't. From the sound of it you need the money." Annoyed, Elsa opened her mouth to protest. Then she thought of Olaf. And the crappy job she'd need to get. And the cheap crappy apartment. She nodded softly and tucked it back in her pocket, feeling slightly ashamed.

"Here. If you wanna talk or something, those are my new e-mail and number." Elsa scribbled quickly onto a small piece of card and thrust it into Anna's hand before she made to leave.

"Yeah." Anna said slowly, exhaling, alone at the table.

* * *

 **One Week Later**

Someone was knocking on the door. Hard. Anna ran out the door of her bedroom, hastily hiding the mess that had accumulated around the apartment. The knocking hadn't stopped.

"I'm coming!" Anna yelled with a little frustration. Whoever was on the other side clearly had something to say. Finally the room looked a little presentable and Anna, with no small amount of pride, threw the door open.

A livid Jack Frost stormed past her into the _sort of clean_ apartment. Anna closed the door cautiously. "Hi Jack." He glared at her like she was a personal affront. They looked at each other in silence, a confusing standoff. Jack in his teacher get up, all polo shirts and pressed trousers, while Anna stood with her hair in a messy bun, an off the shoulder sweater and leggings. It was a sight to behold. Finally Jack spoke.

"Did you know about Elsa?" Anna's heart sank.

"I..." Was there any point in denying it? After all, Anna reasoned, how was she in the wrong? She'd met up with her sister. Her sister who had dated Jack Frost seven years ago. Why did he expect her to bow down and make him aware of that fact? "Yeah, we, uhh, we talked last week actually."

Jack's eyes narrowed at her.

"You knew and you didn't tell me about them?" He shook slightly. _Something about that wording wasn't quite right,_ Anna thought, but put aside quickly. Even if she and Elsa had a complicated, or even non-existent relationship these days, they were still sisters, and Jack was certainly not going stand here and yell at her for that.

"Why is it any of your business that Elsa and I talked?" Anna's voice raised slightly, her anger getting the better of her.

"You didn't think that maybe I would want to know about my son?" Jack's voice was a shout, but it broke on the last word. He sat down on her couch hard. He looked… Defeated. Anna was confused.

"What are you _talking_ about?" That stopped Jack short.

"You… She didn't tell you about Olaf?"

Memories rose unbidden in Anna's mind. _Winter days, coats and gloves, snowmen, Olaf, piping hot chocolate, Olaf, snowball fights, Olaf, every time._ She hadn't thought about those times in years. _Did Elsa think of them, when she left? When she left… Pregnant?_ The thought was ridiculous of course. _And yet…_

"N-no. Who.. Who is Olaf?" Jack looked up at her bitterly.

"Our six year old son apparently."

"I..." Anna was an _aunt_. To a six year old kid. Elsa had run away, carrying Jack's child. She walked over and sat next to him in shock. Slowly, Jack murmured what had happened today. All the fight had gone out of him. Everything he said made a shocking amount of sense. It fit with what Elsa had told her, and more specifically not told her. Jack looked at her sideways.

"She-uh, gave me the address of where she's staying. We're gonna… Talk I think." Anna bit back her mocking reply that they _clearly hadn't done enough of that when they were going out_ _or they wouldn't be in this situation_. It was rude, and unnecessary, but it had been a long day and everyone has limits. Instead Anna muttered out vague agreements as she pushed him to the door. He needed to talk, and she needed to think.

* * *

 **That Evening**

After actually processing what had occurred, Anna had actually found the road ahead to be fairly obvious. Step one was to inform Kristoff of events. Kristoff was easy to tell. Kristoff had never met Elsa, and had not met Jack until several years after Elsa's disappearance ( _With her son_ Anna's mind added, _Elsa has a son_ ). He had no stakes in this matter. And he would keep quiet until told otherwise.

Rapunzel on the other hand… Rapunzel had been there with Anna through all of this. She was their cousin for God's sake. And Hiccup? Hiccup and Elsa had been best friends! Hiccup had blamed Jack for Elsa leaving for so long, he actually cut off all contact with Jack for three years afterwards. No, Anna had decided, they deserved to be told about this upfront, and if possible, by Jack and Elsa.

And that left Anna at her computer, an e-mail draft open, the e-mail Elsa had given her typed in. Anna sighed. And then she began to type.

 _Elsa,_

 _Hey its anna. I saw jack today. he told me about everything.._

 _look, i just want you to know that my offer still stands. Its lonely on my own_

 _Ive missed you._

 _-anna X0X0_

 _PS I wanna meet my nephew 2_

Refusing to actually think too hard, or let any doubt take hold, Anna clicked send.

Minutes later a reply came into Anna's inbox.

 _Anna_

 _Thank you for emailing me. I'm sorry we argued last week._

 _I'm also sorry I didn't tell you about Olaf._

 _We should meet up this weekend. You can meet your nephew, and we can talk about... Everything._

 _Elsa_

Anna grinned. She quickly texted Kristoff, feeling hope for the future.

 _i think im getting sum new roommates_

 _Good._

Anna sat down her phone. Things were starting to look up.

* * *

 **So... It's been awhile. While I am really sorry for the wait (Especially considering I've actually had this done for a couple months now), I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. My life has been very hectic the past year, and I don't expect that to change any time soon. I don't want to take another year with the next chapter. But I probably will. Still I give a masive thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourited, or even clicked on this story. Every time an email shows up in my inbox indicating one of you guys has done that, it basically makes my day!**

 **Reviews and suggestions about where the story should go next are hugely appreciated.**


End file.
